


Another World, Another Time

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [97]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 18, Memento mori, Unus Annus, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: poetic nonsense by Inky
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Another World, Another Time

you ever start something  
and never finish?

have you ever just forgotten that something exists?  
left it in the dust entirely  
as you move on to other,   
if not greater,  
great things

or maybe they aren’t such great things

It’s okay to leave something behind  
it’s okay to decide that something just isn’t good for you  
or that you can’t handle something in the present moment

but abandoning a good thing

maybe that means there are issues  
with life  
or with you 

does it ever feel like you missed your chance to be in the best timeline?  
if you believe in the multiverse theory, that is

This isn’t the darkest timeline for me, I know it isn’t  
but it isn’t the best timeline either, that is for certain

I’m curious how dark my timeline could get  
but I’m too scared to try and actually find out  
after all, I can’t experience all those other timelines, so I’d be stuck with the one I have

I wonder how many timelines have me less contemplative

I wonder if it is my behavior or the actions of others that change from timeline to timeline  
there must be a lot of parallel universes then  
cause there are probably timelines with one or the other  
but there would also be timelines with both

depending on who or what changes their actions,   
that can awaken a whole new world of possibilities  
there are way too many timelines to count

the parallel universes have to stretch beyond infinity 

I feel like even infinity ends, you know?  
‘to infinity and beyond’   
is the quote they pass around

if you can go beyond something then it has to end, doesn’t it?

I don’t think the amount of parallel universes would ever end

even if there was a major ‘death of the universe’ event set in stone  
people would find out somehow,  
humans- or aliens- with our advanced technology   
we would learn of other universes  
we would discover if they really did exist 

and we would learn how to prevent  
or survive  
what was supposed to be an inevitable demise

maybe one of the many dimensions contains all the universes  
dimensions are beyond infinite, aren’t they?

or are there just quintillions of 1st dimensions  
quadrillions of 2nd dimensions  
and trillions of 3rd dimensions  
so on,  
so forth

would there be more 1st dimensions than all the other types?  
probably not combined

but if one dimension is a single space in time  
a singular point in reality  
there would be quite a lot of those   
quite a lot

a pause for thought

I wonder how different another universe could be  
there’s so much we don’t know about our own universe,  
our own solar system  
our own ocean

gods it would be crazy to learn all about another universe  
it would be like learning a super complex new language

I wonder what the 12th dimension is like  
it is already a bit mind boggling to consider the 4th,  
though I think I understand  
not enough to know I’d explain it correctly though

what would the 5th dimension be like?  
will we ever know?

not in my lifetime

this really derailed


End file.
